Butlerku Tersayang
by blushingpocky
Summary: Kise tak keberatan mengikuti apapun perintah Akashi, walau kadang itu membuatnya bingung. Sebenarnya siapa yang seharusnya memerintah dan diperintah di sini? Kise/Akashi. Read & Review, please?
1. Chapter 1

**Butlerku Tersayang**** © blushingpocky**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pairing : Kise/Akashi**

**Summary : Kise tak keberatan mengikuti apapun perintah Akashi, walau kadang itu membuatnya bingung. Sebenarnya siapa yang seharusnya memerintah dan diperintah di sini?**

* * *

**I do not earn any profit from making this.**

* * *

"Akashicchi—ugh, lepaskan aku!" Teriakan melengking terdengar di penjuru _mansion_ itu. Para _maid_ yang lewat tetap tak bisa terbiasa walau teriakan ini sudah menjadi keseharian mereka. Teriakan itu berasal dari kamar sang tuan muda.

Di dalam kamar, tampak seorang berambut merah sedang menarik rambut pirang halus sang tuan muda. Air mata kesakitan pun turun dari pipi sang tuan muda.

"Akashicchi! Maaf-ssu! Maafkan aku! Nggak lagi deh, serius! Janj—aw aw aw!" Tarikan di rambutnya semakin keras. Sang pelaku penyiksaan hanya menatap tuan mudanya yang menangis dengan tatapan datar.

"Akashicchi—aw aw aw! Serius, sakit banget! Akashicchiii!" Kali ini, seringainya keluar. Rasakan itu, batinnya.

Ketukan terdengar dari luar pintu, "Akashi-kun, sudah cukup menjahili _bocchama_. Cepat suruh dia mandi dan bersiap-siap ke sekolah," suruh suara itu. Akashi langsung melepas tangannya dari rambut Kise dan si surai pirang langsung mengelus-elus bagian kepalanya yang baru saja dizalimi.

"Nah, kau mendengar kata Alex-san, kan? Cepat mandi." Akashi mengambil selimut Kise yang tergeletak di lantai dan segera melipatnya. Si pirang menggembungkan pipinya, "Padahal kan Akashicchi akan segera jadi istriku...apa salahnya pegang-pegang sedikit?" gumamnya. Akashi memilih untuk menghiraukan tuan mudanya. Karena kalau tidak, dia yakin dia akan berakhir di penjara dengan sanksi pembunuhan.

"**Ryouta."** Kise otomatis langsung berdiri dari kasur dan menuju kamar mandi. Kalau Akashi sudah memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, rasanya dia tak bisa menolak apapun yang diperintahkan oleh si rambut merah itu. Tapi dia sama sekali tak keberatan. Walau kadang dia bingung, sebenarnya siapa yang seharusnya memerintah dan diperintah di sini?

.

.

.

Setelah memakan waktu tiga puluh lima menit di kamar mandi, dua puluh menit memakai baju, dan tujuh menit untuk sarapan, Kise Ryouta siap menjalani hari-harinya. "Tuan muda, kalau tidak pergi sekarang, anda akan terlambat." Walau ucapannya sopan, mata Akashi berkata 'Kalau kau membuat kita terlambat, awas kau.'. Kise mengangguk sambil berkeringat dingin, sumpah, _butler_ pribadinya yang satu ini memang menyeramkan. Tapi itu tak berarti Kise tak menyukainya.

"_Bocchama_," sapa supir pribadi Kise, Tanaka. Kise tersenyum lima jari, yang entah kenapa memiliki efek blink-blink, kepada supirnya, "Tanaka-san!"

"Apa hari ini mau diantar?" Tanaka sudah kebal dengan senyuman 'perangkap' Kise. Kise menggeleng, dan memegang tangan Akashi, "Aku mau jalan kaki ke sekolah bersama Akashicchi~." Tanaka menutup mulutnya yang membentuk senyuman saat Akashi menarik tangannya dan menatap Kise dengan pandangan mengerikan. "Kalau begitu hati-hati, _bocchama_. Akashi-kun, tolong jaga _bocchama_." Tanaka tersenyum pada Akashi.

Kise protes, "Lho! Kok aku yang harus dijaga Akashicchi? Harusnya aku yang menjaga Akashicchi karena dia jauh lebih kecil—adadsedwefwe!" Tanaka tertawa lagi melihat kerah baju Kise yang ditarik Akashi.

"Anda mengatakan sesuatu, tuan muda?" Akashi tersenyum, sebelum menarik Kise pergi. "Kalau kita tak segera berangkat, kita bisa telat. Tuan muda tak mau hal itu terjadi kan?" Akashi melanjutkan kegiatan seret-menyeretnya sampai dia tak mendengar suara 'adadklasjdlsk' sang tuan muda. Pelan-pelan dilepasnya, dan Kise langsung terbatuk. Akashi sadar kalau dia keterlaluan, membuat tuan mudanya tercekik, tapi itu salahnya sendiri...

"Moo! Akashicchi? Halooo~?" Kise membuat gestur mengetuk pintu di depan wajah Akashi dan si rambut merah itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Akashi terdiam untuk beberapa saat, dan saat ia membuka mulutnya, Kise menaruh jari telunjuknya di atas bibirnya.

"Tak apa kok." Kise mengatakannya sambil tersenyum, "tapi sebagai hukuman karena Akashicchi membuatku tercekik, kita harus pegangan tangan sampai sekolah!" Akashi membuat wajah "geh" sebelum menghela napas dan memegang tangan Kise. "Ya, tuan muda." Dan merekapun berangkat ke sekolah.

.

.

.

.

Dan hari itu, Akashi yang harus menjadi korban tatapan kecemburuan para wanita yang menginginkan Kise. Bravo kekuatan wanita!

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Uhm, konnichiwa. *cough* Sudah agak lama saya tak membuat karya, dan sekalinya membuat sesuatu gajeh begini... Hh, ide ini sudah lama mentok di kepala sih, tapi...dan apa ini perlu dilanjutkan? Mohon kritik dan saran semuanya~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Butlerku Tersayang.**

.

**.**

**Standar Disclaimer Applied.**

* * *

"Kurokocchiiiiiiii~!" seru Kise sambil menerjang Kuroko, walau yang diterjang segera menyingkir dan membuat Kise menabrak dinding. Akashi mendatangi Kuroko, "Kau tak apa,Tetsuya?" Kuroko mengangguk. Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya. Hampir saja dia terkena pelukan super maut dari Kise Ryouta. Mungkin kalau perempuan akan senang jika dipeluk seperti itu, tapi bagi lelaki itu menjijikkan.

"Uhh..." Kise menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang nyeri karena 'dicium' dinding tadi. Serius, sakit banget. Tapi ini belum apa-apa, karena di rumah dia sudah pernah menerima yang lebih dari Akashi. Dia bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Kuroko, "Mou, Kuroko-cchi!"

"Ya, Kise-kun?" Kuroko menjawab acuh tak acuh. Dia masih merinding.

"Kenapa menghindar setiap kali mau kupeluk sih?" Kise 'marah' sambil mengusap-ngusap matanya. Akashi melihat Kise dan segera menghela napas.

"Karena dipeluk Kise-kun itu menjijikkan. Aku laki-laki, lho, Kise-kun." Kuroko menyuarakan pendapat jujurnya ke Kise. Kise terdiam, kemudian menerjang Kuroko dengan tiba-tiba. Tentu saja Kuroko terkejut.

"Kise-kun?" "Tuh, apanya yang menjijikkan coba? Kan cuma pelukaa~n~." Kise memeluk Kuroko dengan erat, dan Kuroko memikirkan dengan cepat cara untuk melepaskan Kise dari dirinya.

"Kise-kun, katamu kau akan segera 'menikah' dengan Akashi-kun, bukan? Kalau begitu, sekarang kau sedang selingkuh di depan Akashi-kun. Nanti Akashi-kun menangis lho." Akashi menjatuhkan buku yang baru saja diambilnya dari tasnya, dan menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan apa-apaan-kau sebelum bersiap lari. Tapi yang ditakutkannya tak pernah datang, karena Kise tak pernah melepaskan pelukannya dari Kuroko. Akashi menghela nafas lega dalam hati.

"Ahaha~, nggak selingkuh dong Kuroko-cchi... karena," Kise membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Kuroko, dan mata Kuroko terbelalak sedikit, "mengerti?" Kise melepaskan pelukannya dari Kuroko.

"Akashicchi!" Yang dipanggil langsung berbalik, "Ya, Ryouta?"

"Aku lapaaar! Ayo makan di taman." Akashi langsung mengambil bekal makan Kise dan bekal makan miliknya dan segera menyusul Kise yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

.

.

.

.

"Masakan Akashicchi selalu enak ya..." Kise makan dengan lahap, dia tak berniat menyisakan apapun yang dimasak Akashi, dan itu membuat Akashi cukup senang.

"Hmm. Makannya pelan-pelan, Ryouta." Akashi mengelap mulut Kise yang_ belepotan_ rumput laut. Bekal hari ini adalah nasi rumput laut dengan lauk sosis gurita (permintaan pribadi Kise), telur dadar gulung, dan berbagai sayur. Pokoknya menu lengkap empat sehat lima sempurna, hanya kurang susunya.

"Ngg." Kise melanjutkan makannya dengan lebih pelan.

"Oh iya, Akashi-cchi..." Kise meminum teh panasnya, "beberapa hari lagi sepertinya aku tak bisa masuk sekolah. Bisa buatkan surat sakit?"

Akashi menatap Kise, "Pekerjaan di luar negeri lagi?" Kise mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Akan kulakukan, tuan muda." "_Sankyuu-ssu_."

Mereka melanjutkan makan dalam diam.

.

.

.

"Hati-hati, Ryouta."

"Hmm."

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari berlalu. Sekarang, Akashi sedang mengecek barang bawaan Kise, karena dia tak mempercayai tuan mudanya bisa mengepak dengan bagus. Persediaan baju, peralatan mandi, mainan, dokumen-dokumen, cemilan...

Setelah mengeluarkan mainan tak penting, Akashi menutup koper Kise. Tuan mudanya sedang bertelepon dengan kliennya. Malam ini dia akan berangkat. Dan fitur ceria Kise Ryouta yang biasa terlihat sekarang lenyap entah ke mana. Karena itulah Akashi tak terlalu suka jika Kise harus berkerja. Dia jadi...

"Ah, Akashicchi, sudah selesai?" Kise memasukan telepon genggamnya ke dalam saku. Akashi mengangguk. Kise protes saat melihat Akashi yang menaruh mainan truknya di atas meja. Akashi menjawab dengan kalem bahwa itu hanya akan menambah bawaan. Kise protes lagi. Akashi memberikan tatapan mengerikan. Kise terdiam.

"Haa, cukup, cukup. Aku mau mandi dulu..." Kise pergi menuju kamar mandi dengan malas-malasan. Akashi menghela napas melihat sikap kekanakan Kise.

.

.

"Nah, selesai," ucap Akashi saat dia selesai memakaikan dasi Kise. Kise tertawa kecil, "Kau istri yang baik, Akashicchi~." Dan sebagai balasan, Kise mendapat tendangan 'lembut' ke tulang keringnya. Kise mengerang, kemudian tersenyum, "Kalau malu nggak usah main pukul dong, Akashicchi. Sakit tahu, khuhu."

Kise tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi saat melihat wajah Akashi sekarang. Merah. Walau tak begitu jelas, tapi memang ada merah di wajahnya. Kise memeluk Akashi. Dia merasakan tubuh Akashi yang tegang dalam pelukannya, sebelum kembali normal dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kise. Kise menghirup aroma Akashi sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Lima menit berlalu, dan kaki Kise kembali mendapat tendangan. Kise melepas pelukannya dan segeran melompat-lompat memegang kakinya.

"Sana, yang lain sudah menunggumu." Kise menggerutu pelan, dan keluar dari pintu dengan Akashi yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Huwaa, terima kasih bagi semua yang sudah meripiuu ;w;  
Balasan :

ryuu dearu : Pertama-tama, terima kasih reviewnya. Ah, di sini Akashi emang Uke kok. You know, Uke yang suka merintah seme is cute muhehehe. *smirk*#dor Mohon reviewnya lagi ya :D

Izuryuu : Terima kasih reviewnya, Izu-san. Halo~*sodorin gunting* Makasih, hehehe. Ini sudah apdet, semoga nggak mengecewakan Izu-san~

bola oranye : Terima kasih reviewnya. Ki/Aka memang udah lumayan banyak, sebagai fangirl mereka saya senang muhehehehe / Aih, makasih. Akan diusahakan, tapi karena masih awal-awal wordnya memang sengaja saya kurangi heheh. Ini sudah diapdet~Mohon reviewnya lagi~

fenghua : Terima kasih reviewnya. Akashi menjaga bayi mesum :P#dirajamgunting.

Ai Natha : WAAA!#dor Uh, terima kasih reviewnya, kak. / Haduuh, Maso!Kise is hot~ *giggles*#dilempar jauh2 Ini sudah lanjut. Mohon reviewnya lagi~

Hyorikazu : Terima kasih reviewnya. ...JANGAN KEROYOK SAYA!#kabur#didor#DOR

: sebelum saya melarikan diri, saya berterima kasih atas reviewnya DAN JANGAN TODONG SAYA PAKE GUNTING QAQ#lari#DOR

Maeva Zahra : Terima kasih reviewnya~. ...eh, potensial apaan, Zahra-san? O.o

* * *

Chappie ini kesannya cepat banget ya...#terdiam

Well, sepertinya nggak ada yang nyadari kesalahan saya di chappie satu (yay)/#DOR

Comments will always be appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
